Opening Doors
by FairLilyFlower
Summary: A missing scene I've always wondered about ... Lucy's second visit to Narnia [movieverse]


A missing scene that I've always wondered about: Lucy's second visit to Narnia … movie verse

**NB: **A BIG thank you to everyone who reviewed my first story! I hope you enjoy this one as well.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in this story sadly, and no money is being made from this story – it's just for fun.

Darkness had long settled over the Professor's old country house, but Lucy Pevensie was still laying awake, eyes wide open as they focused on something that was far away from her new bedroom … a world away in fact. That afternoon Lucy had climbed into a wardrobe that had opened onto a secret country, a magic country called Narnia, and she had gone to tea with a Faun named Mr. Tumnus – she had, she had! Only the others had all thought she was making up stories, even Peter, who had even believed her when she said she had seen a witch in a pointy hat walking down their street. It had turned out to be their neighbour Mrs. Osborne, who was going to be in a play at their local Women's Institute, but he had still believed her when Edmund and Susan had exclaimed that she must be telling fibs.

They all thought Lucy was telling fibs now. But Lucy was a truthful girl – and she knew she had been in a place called Narnia. And she knew that Mr. Tumnus had saved her from being taken to the White Witch – and for all she knew the White Witch might have found out and done some terrible things to him, all because of Lucy! Oh, dear – she hadn't meant to get anyone in trouble. She had only wanted to play hide and seek …

Lucy sat up in bed. What if the White Witch had caught Mr. Tumnus? What if she had found out? She knew that she would never forgive herself! It wasn't really her fault, but still … slowly, she lowered her feet from the mattress and sought her slippers – then after a moment of thought, her Wellingtons. She would never be able to sleep now, not until she knew that Mr. Tumnus was all right … and until she knew that Narnia was really there. "I didn't dream it!" Lucy whispered to herself. "I saw it all!"

Slowly, Lucy made her way out of her room, holding her breath as she slowly swung open her heavy door, in case she woke her brothers or sister, who would only send her back to bed. She made her way down the dimly-lit corridors, never noticing when Edmund came out of the bathroom behind her. She didn't realise when Edmund grinned meanly and followed after her.

Lucy came to the Wardrobe room and slipped inside. There the Wardrobe stood; tall, stately and imposing as it had been that afternoon. It cast a long shadow on the floor, but Lucy hardly noticed as she crept towards the door, holding her breath, this time in anticipation. She opened the door … and almost instantly came a gentle breeze of cold air that seemed to settle on her face.

Lucy smiled in delight, and stepped inside.

A few short paces later, and her boots crunched on snow, the light of the lamppost casting a gentle glow on the shimmering snow. Despite it being night back home, the sky overhead was light and it still looked like daytime in Narnia. Lucy hesitated a moment, and then set off determinedly towards where she remembered Mr. Tumnus's cave was.

She was a fast walker for an eight year-old, and was well out of earshot by the time Edmund began calling for her.

The snow had hardened thanks to a sudden frost, and Lucy found walking easy even in her clumsy Wellington boots. It was cold though, and she drew her dressing gown more tightly about herself. But before she had time to get really freezing, she saw a familiar cliff, and beyond that the little door set in the rock face that was the entrance to Mr. Tumnus's dwelling. Running up, Lucy could see light escaping from the gap under the door. Mr. Tumnus!

She knocked politely – there was only silence within for a few moments, and then the hesitant voice of the Faun: "Who is it, please?"

"Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy cried happily. "It's me, Lucy Pevensie, I've come back!"

In a trice the door was flung open, and Lucy found herself inside the snug little cave, a roaring fire dancing lightly in the grate and making the shadows dance. Lucy barely had time to see that the cave was just as it had been on her last visit before she swept up in the tightest hug she had had since her Mother had said goodbye at the train station. Lucy smiled and hugged Mr. Tumnus back.

"Oh, dear Daughter of Eve! What on earth are you doing here? Why have you come?" Mr. Tumnus murmured, still hanging onto Lucy. "You're in danger here!"

"But so are you!" Lucy pulled back so that she could she Mr. Tumnus's worried face. "I was frightened about you – I thought that the Witch might have found out that you helped me, so I couldn't sleep and I had to come and find out!"

Mr. Tumnus's face was sober for a moment, but then it was lighted brighter than the fire by a huge smile. "You are a very brave and noble friend, Daughter of Eve!" he exclaimed. "I am very happy to see you again, Lucy – oh, where are my manners? Would you like some tea?"

"That would be lovely!" Lucy agreed, beaming back. Tumnus lead her to the comfortable armchair by the fire, and at once began pouring out two cups of tea. Lucy studied the Faun closely: he seemed to be perfectly all right, and Lucy felt much less worried. It didn't look like the Witch had found out!

Lucy took the cup that was handed to her, and watched cheerfully as Mr. Tumnus settled himself opposite. "I'm sorry if I've caused you any more trouble, Mr. Tumnus," she began, as the Faun sipped his tea absent-mindedly. "But I just had to come and find out if you were all right."

"It's quite all right, my dear, I'm very glad that you've come back," Mr. Tumnus answered at once, roused from his thoughts. "And as to the Witch, I don't believe that she has found us out, or I certainly would have known about it by now. No, I believe that our secret is safe!"

Had either Lucy or Mr. Tumnus realised that Edmund was in Narnia and had just encountered a certain someone, they would have been far less confident about the Witch's ignorance, but as it was, Lucy's visit passed very pleasantly, with Lucy telling stories about 'Spare Oom' and summer, and Mr. Tumnus relating some more tales about Faun dances and great feasts and music – though he didn't attempt to play his flute this time. He brought out a nice lunch with more sardines and some savoury biscuits. But it wasn't long after they had eaten that Mr. Tumnus glanced at the clock, and began fiddling with his teacup.

"You had better be getting back to Spare Oom, my dear," he sighed. "I am very sorry to see you go, but we mustn't take risks. I believe that we are safe from the Witch for the time being, but I should like to send you home where you'll be out of her reach." The Faun sighed again, and a lone tear trickled down his cheek.

"Oh, Mr. Tumnus –" Lucy began, upset, but Mr. Tumnus shook his head.

"No, Lucy, it's all right – I have this, remember?" And the Faun took down a little square of white cloth from the mantelpiece and dabbed at his eyes with it – Lucy's handkerchief. "I'm turning into the most dreadful weeping willow these days. And I'm sorry be sending you off again, but as I said, the risks –"

"I understand, Mr. Tumnus," Lucy said slowly, rising from her seat. "But, Mr. Tumnus – would it be all right if – if I came back again? I know it's dangerous for you, but you see, I'll miss you if I don't. And I so want for my brothers and sister to meet you!"

"Oh, my dear, I'd be very – wait," Tumnus paused, and stood slowly to face Lucy. "Did you say you have brothers and a sister? Would you mind if I enquire … how many brothers?"

"Two," Lucy answered at once. "Peter and Edmund. Edmund can be horrid, but Peter's very nice. And there's Susan as well. And I'm the youngest – so they didn't believe me when I told them about you and Narnia. But I'll tell them again when I go back this time!"

But Mr. Tumnus seemed not to hear Lucy's last few sentences. He sank back down into his chair as though some great weight were pushing him down, muttering to himself, eyes staring sightlessly ahead. "Two … and two …" he murmured. "Two … and two …"

Lucy stared. She had never seen anyone look as stunned as Mr. Tumnus suddenly did. "Mr. Tumnus?" she asked, as bravely as she could, for the change in his manner had frightened her a little. "Do you need some tea or – or some water?"

The sound of her voice seemed to do the trick, however, for the next moment Mr. Tumnus was on his hooves again, bustling about as he tidied up the remains of their lunch. "I'm sorry about that, Daughter of Eve," he remarked as he tidied. "But – but – " he paused and sighed deeply. "Never mind. I shall explain at another time. But, Lucy –" he came to stand before her. "I should be most happy if you would bring your brothers and sister to Narnia next time you should visit. I would be more than happy to entertain them as well. There are some things about Narnia I should like to make clear to all four of you."

"Then I'll do my best!" Lucy promised, smiling again. Mr. Tumnus smiled back, but his smile was perhaps a bit different than before – it was shyer, but no less glad, and there was something dancing in his eyes, making them large and luminous in the firelight. Had Lucy been a little older or more experienced in life, she might have been able to guess what had made Mr. Tumnus smile like that, but then Lucy had always been a hopeful girl. Living without it was a foreign notion to her.

"Lucy, would you forgive me if I don't walk you back to the lamppost this time?" Mr. Tumnus asked. The strange look on his face had gone, as he bustled about reaching for his scarf and umbrella. "I'm very sorry, but there is something I must do without delay – some friends I must visit. But some other time perhaps – I shall be very glad to see you and your family as well."

"Of course!" Lucy answered as they opened the door. "I'll be fine walking back. I hope you have a nice time visiting your friends!"

"I rather think that they will be nicer visits than I have made in a very long time!" Mr. Tumnus answered, locking the door and stepping lightly over the snow-drifts outside his cave. "Goodbye for the moment, Lucy Pevensie – and remember again, whatever happens, I am very, _very _glad that you have been here and are going to be here."

He smiled at Lucy for one last them, then took her hand and made an odd little bow over it. Then the Faun was off, almost skipping over the snow as he went. Lucy watched him out of sight, and then made her own way through the trees, absolutely determined that _this_ time that she was going to make the others believe her! But then through the trees she suddenly caught a glimpse of another figure in a dressing gown … was it?

"Edmund!" she cried, hurrying forward.

_**Finis … well, you know the rest!**_


End file.
